


Sunrise

by ravenpuff1956



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Birthday Tina!, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Miscommunication, Tina and Jacob being besties, post-CoG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuff1956/pseuds/ravenpuff1956
Summary: Tina takes in deep breaths of the clean, crisp breeze, the early morning sunrise hot on her neck.Happy Birthday Tina!





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Tina!   
Here's finally my take on what happened after Paris. I've changed a few things, but it's a cute and hopeful story so I hope everyone enjoys!

The ground is hard against Tina’s feet. But no longer burning. In the graveyard the ground underfoot was like hot coals on a fireplace, and the air was putrid with the smell of ash and death. Tina takes in deep breaths of the clean, crisp breeze, the early morning sunrise hot on her neck. 

Jacob’s hand is sweaty in her own. Uncomfortably so, like he was recovering from a fever. The no-maj sways from side to side, his face as white as a ghost. Tina reaches out, patting his upper arm awkwardly with a tired hand. She’s never seen him look so ashen before. Then again she wouldn’t be surprised if she looked the same. Ever since Queenie and Credence chose Grindlewald’s side… Tina feels as though half her heart has died. There’s a heavy weight in her chest that causes her shoulders to curl and her feet to drag. Grief has never felt so bitter before; without her sister to hold her hand. 

“Oh Tina,” Jacob cries out suddenly, throwing his arms around her. Tina returns the hug hesitatingly. The no-maj had never shown her any particular favour before- probably preferring Queenie’s smiles and Newt’s easiness. Now however, Jacob’s holding onto her so tight Tina’s afraid her bones will crack.

‘I’m her sister, much like he’s her lover,’ Tina thinks, her eyes stinging with barely restrained tears, ‘we’re all we have left of her,’ She settles carefully into his grasp. Jacob’s too short for her to put her chin on his shoulder, and it doesn’t seem right somehow to rest her chin on his head. Still they manage to cling to each other. 

“Why did I have to say it?” Jacob is mumbling numbly, “Why on earth did I say it?” 

‘Say what?’ Tina thinks, feeling a rush of anger crash over her. It runs off her in a second though, leaving only deep regret. Nothing worse than anything she’d screamed at Queenie the night she left for Paris surely. Either way; they’d both let her down, both let her go. 

“We’ll get her back,” Tina tells Jacob firmly, though her voice wavers at the edges, “Somehow I know…she’s not a bad person, not Queenie,” 

“No, exactly, no,” Jacob agrees quickly, too quickly “Isn’t that right Newt?” 

Tina’s heart begins to race, and a deep blush floods her cheeks. Salamanders. He said her eyes looked like salamanders. He cut a picture of her out of a newspaper- kept it with him, just like she kept his letters. Jacob gives her an almost knowing squeeze before letting her go. Tina steadies himself, fixes her jaw, takes a deep breath before turning. 

Both Scamander brothers stand there- one’s head up, the others head bowed. Theseus Scamander looks like a shadow of a man. If Tina is heartbroken, then Theseus is shattered. The self-assured, confident man from the French ministry is gone, and a boy has been left in his place, leaning on his brother for support. Newt’s hand is firm on his back, his other clenched round his cases strap. His eyes are clear, where Theseus’s are red and sore. 

Tina offers them up a ginger smile, not wanting to be too forward. He’d winked at her, that was true. Tina had thought she’d dreamed it. Newt was far away and half hidden in the Zouzu’s furs. But he had and she’d winked back. They’d winked at each other. Mercy Lewis, what the hell does that mean? Does it mean they’re together? Officially, instead of dancing around it like they did in their letters. Or does it mean they’re just friends, very good friends. Friendly friends, who jump when they touch each other because some magic is playing tricks with the nerves in their hands. 

Newt’s eyes are pools of reflected gold in the soft sunlight. They’re almost as bright as the water shining in the fountain they’re congregated around. He’s staring at her. Tina can tell, though he’s half hidden in his fringe. She’d dearly love to take one step, than another, brush the ruddy flop lovingly out of the way to gaze at him properly. Instead Tina feels her arms cross of each other, twisting for a comfortable position. 

“Tina,” Newt says softly, an anxious dip in his voice, “Are you, alright?” ‘Is anyone truly alright?’ Tina sighs regretfully. Right now she feels as though she’ll never be alright again. 

“I’m okay,” Tina shrugs regretfully, clenching her fists in tight balls, “How about you Newt? Are you okay?” 

His hands tighten round his cases strap as she says his name. The sharp leather squeak causes Theseus to look down, then up to where his brother’s mouth is hanging softly agape. 

“I’m good, yes alright, I think, Tina,” Newt nods, smiling crookedly at her. Tina nods back, letting her smile become a little brighter. 

A little black ball clambers down Newt’s trouser leg, and scampers across to Tina’s shoes. She looks down in surprise as the niffler places his little paws on the tips of her shoes. He sniffs them proudly, before turning to his master; chirping excitedly. Newt chuckles lightly. 

“Yes, little bugger,” He says, his voice full of admiration, “We found her,” Tina looks up in surprise. Newt’s watching her from under his eyelashes. His eyes contain a raw, sort of flash. Her bottom lip begins to tremble again. 

“I’ll leave you alone,” A curt voice cuts their happiness. Theseus has loped away before any of them can so much as blink. Newt turns to watch him go, his mouth a grim line.

“I’m sorry about Leta,” Tina’s tongue finally moves. Newt smiles sadly. 

“I am too,” He whispers quietly, still watching his brother wander round the fountain, “She was a good person, she didn’t deserve,” Newt looks down, suddenly choked up. Tina uncrosses her arms and holds out a hand to him. Newt takes it firmly, and warm calluses enclose round her own trembling fingers. Tina lets herself brush her thumb lightly over the back of his hand for a moment, as he contains himself finally turning back to her with a water grin. 

“I’d better make sure he’s alright,” Newt says determinedly, “Look after them for me,” He places his case down at her feet. 

“And this rascal,” He adds wryly, as the niffler clambers on top of it to fall asleep in the sun. 

“Of course I will,” Tina promises him dutifully, giving his hand a squeeze. Newt looks at her for a moment. Then he lifts their hands to his lips, pressing a kiss gently to their enclosed fingers. Tina lets out a little whine. Newt doesn't meet her eye as he releases himself from her grasp anyway and ambles away to his grieving brother. 

Tina brings her hand to her chest, cradling it gently as if it were made of porcelain. A stupid grin spreads out on her face, one she has no right too after the horror they’ve witnessed tonight. However, it won’t rub off, no matter how much she tries. Tina leans back against the fountains rim, feeling rather airy- like a child’s balloon at the fair. 

“So,” Jacob says, not as amused as he might have been, but amused enough to make Tina drop her hand self-consciously. 

“So,” She repeats evasively. Jacob raises his eyebrows up at her in a fatherly manner. Tina ducks her head, her cheeks round and red. 

“A lot happened since Newt ran after you,” Jacob tries again, nudging her hip playfully. 

“I suppose,” Tina replies, ridged with embarrassment.

“He told you he missed you, was losing sleep just thinking about you? That he came all the way to Paris just to find you?” Jacob seems to be more than digging now. Tina gapes at him. Is that true? All of it? 

Losing sleep? Came all the way to Paris? Surely not, no that can’t be right. He was here for Credence, or with Jacob or…Unless…Tina hangs her head, biting her tongue to contain her joyful laughter. Mercy Lewis. They’re both idiots. Jacob nods at her reaction, as if he’s satisfied about something.

“It’s good,” He says, smiling tiredly, “For both of you, I think. It’s nice that some of us,” Jacob trails off wincing, and Tina’s happy smile turns into a mournful grimace. They just flaunted their relationship in front of two men who lost their loves. How despicable could they be? They must be more careful, they must-

“Hey,” Jacob’s hand encloses around her arm. Tina looks down at him, her eyes wide and anxious. The no-maj shakes his head. 

“Don’t worry about it, and don't be ashamed of it neither Tina,” He tells her so sternly, that Tina finds herself nodding in agreement, “You two care about each other, so be with each other for gods sake, for you never know,” Jacob gives her a painful smile. 

“We’ll try,” She says softly, hoping desperately that that’s true. 

“Good, for let me tell you Newt was all in a bother,” Jacob runs his hand wearily over his face, shooting her a much kinder grin, “You didn’t make it easy for him, you know that?” Tina bristles immediately. 

“I thought he was engaged,” She says stiffly, “I couldn’t be…I couldn’t like and engaged man, that would not be right,” 

Jacob holds up his hands in defensive. His eyebrows narrow in a reflective manner- it’s like he's seeing her for the first time.

“I know darling, I know,” He murmurs fondly, “I was only teasing,” Tina’s back muscles relax a smidge. 

“Though, alls fair in love and war,” Jacob studies her intensely, “Newt did get the impression you were seeing someone else as well, an ‘aura’ fella,”

Tina’s heart begins to flutter uncomfortably. How does Newt- or Jacob for the matter- know about Achilles? A charming, easy going, lanky fellow from the East coast, who still made the effort to talk to her even after Tina became a storm cloud. He asked out for coffee and Tina had said yes- because she knew she should. Because saying no would be announcing to the world that she was pinning after an engaged man. Plus, Tina really didn’t want to be pinning after an engaged man anymore and many people, including an overly obnoxious Abernathy, an overly sympathetic President and an overly bitter sister had informed her that moving on was the first step on the way to actually doing so. But even Achilles’ handsome shoulders, and southern manners couldn’t rid Tina of wishing he was someone else. He’d written to her multiple times while she was in Paris. Tina could never bring herself to write back. What could she say? She wasn’t missing him. She didn’t think about him in random moments of the day. She only really thought about him when she was remembering all the things she had to feel guilty and sad about. Achilles’ notes had gotten shorter and more infrequent, and Tina is waiting patiently for the day they stopped all together. 

Jacob is staring at her expectantly. 

“I’m not with anyone,” Tina replies hastily. He no-maj nods at her approvingly. They stand together in ten seconds of comfortable silence; Jacob’s eyes suddenly widen excitedly. Tina watches in confusion as he clears his throat nosily. 

“Oh boy, I’m so glad you’re not with someone Tina,” Jacob announces, so loud that Tina wouldn’t be surprised if the birds in the trees chirped awake in surprise, “Isn’t that good Newt? That Tina isn’t with any ‘aura?’” Tina spins on her heel to find a flabbergasted Newt, looking between them eagerly with hope sparking from his features. 

“You aren’t?” The magizoologist asks Tina faintly. The happiness in his eyes is too much for her, and she ducks her head awkwardly. Thankfully Theseus has moved away to grab a croissant from a basket Nicholas Flamel has pulled out of nowhere, or Tina may have died from embarrassment. 

“Little fella,” Jacob bends down to pick up the niffler. He squeaks, and sniffles clearly eager to jump from his arms and into Tina’s own. The no-maj passing the wriggling creature into her awaiting arms. Tina has no words to give, so she merely rocks the beast like a baby, cradling it carefully. 

“Isn’t it good that Tina is available? So if anyone else happens to so be available, it would only be so easy for them to be together, isn’t that right Mr Niffler?” Jacob croons, over her shoulder. Tina feels her face flushing. She can't bring herself to look up, though the pull is incredibly strong. 'Jacob! Shut up!' She screams in her mind.

“This man, Newt, he called you beautiful,” Tina looks over to Yusuf, who is looking at her incredibly seriously. Nagini lets out a weak giggle beside him, her face decorated with pastry. The French man shrugs, “if that helps at all,” Tina looks over to Newt who is blustering in Yusuf’s direction, also incredibly red in the face. 

She feels her lips slowly quirk up. He really told a complete stranger she was beautiful? Newt thinks she’s beautiful. Tina presses the niffer in her arms close to her chest, and but the creature lets out a high pitched squark, clearly communicating his pain. Tina looks down in surprise, running her eyes over his little body, There's a small, cruel looking burn on his lower leg, ringed with blisters. 

“He’s hurt,” She exclaims. Newt immediately steps forward, and studies the burn himself, his mouth a thin line. 

“C’mon,” Newt pulls at the corner of her elbow while bending down to pick up his case, “Let’s sit down over here, and I'll take a proper look," Tina lets herself be led a bit away from their friends, round the fountain and out of sight and earshot. She coos down at the squirming creature, as the magizoologist finds a place he deems appropriate. Eventually he places down his case with a deliberate thud. 

Newt sits down first, next to his case. He’s already rummaging around it, by the time Tina gently lowers herself down onto the pavement, leaning her back up against the rocks of the elaborate fountain. Tina cradles the Niffler carefully as Newt massages a greenish balm into his paw. She takes careful note of the smooth circular motions he’s making with his thumb and tucks them away for later. 

“Such a brave boy,” She murmurs softly, as the little creature whimpers. Newt hums in agreement, pulling a piece of cloth from his pocket, and begins to wrap it around the burn. Tina wiggles her toes nervously, gathering up her courage. 

“Listen Newt,” Tina begins sorrowfully, and he looks up quickly, “I wanted to apologize,” Newt begins to shake his head fervently, but she presses on passionately.

“No, no, I do, I treated you awfully,” Tina grimaces in self-hatred, “And all because of something I assumed, I should have asked you, should have written before jumping to conclusions, but I was terrified that-” She looks down shame-faced, running a gentle finger down the niffler’s back. A rough hand circles round her wrist. Tina takes a shuddering breath. 

“I was scared too,” Newt admits quietly. She looks up to a pink-cheeked magizoologist, “I thought you’d forgotten me, found someone better for you, an auror perhaps” He smiles awkwardly, looking somewhere near collarbone. Tina takes his hand properly, making sure the niffler is properly balanced in her lap, before holding it to her chest.

“Never,” She tells him fiercely, ”I’ll never find anyone better than you,” Newt finally meets her eye; they’re are slightly watery, but no less beautiful. He gives her a wet smile, and Tina smiles tremendously back. Newt shimmies closer to her, leaning properly up against her. Tina leans her head against his own tentatively, delighting in his warmth. 

“I’ve missed you Tina,” Newt whispers, and Tina smiles, snuggling into him much more firmly. 

“I missed you too,” She replies lovingly, and he lets out a delighted bark of a laugh. The niffler squeaks disgruntledly, and they both chuckle. 

“Yes, and you too,” Tina assures him, ticking his belly softly.

“Little bugger,” Newt shakes his head fondly, “He’s had children, you know, my house is over-run by a brood of gold loving creatures,” 

“Baby nifflers,” Tina beams despite herself, unable to possibly imagine the cuteness that would come from a smaller version of the beast in her arms. Newt grins, his eyes tracing the line of her smile. 

“I’ve got many more creatures, since you last saw me,” He suddenly says, all in a rush, pushing the words out enthusiastically, “I’ve told them all about you, they can’t wait to meet you, whenever you feel like, popping over for a bit,” Tina’s heart twists itself in joyful knots. Her cheeks flush, and her body tingles with happiness. 

“You told them about me?” Tina asks sweetly, digging into his shoulder. Newt nods, pushing her back teasingly. 

“They all wanted to know who the woman was, that I had up in my case,” He explains, motioning to his pocket where she knows the picture of her lives. Tina nods back, speechless. Newt seems equally struck. 

“They really loved your letters too,” He continues almost dreamily. Newt’s still looking at her as though he can’t believe she’s real. As if she’s about to blow away on the breath of some disgruntled wind, “Elise ate a few I’m afraid, but the Niffler and I especially, loved you scent,” 

It’s too much. It’s far too much. How could Tina wake last night, being so confused, so hurt, so angry at this man who she’d thought had slighted her- to now. To find that miraculously Newt feels the same, if not more about her? That he’s been losing sleep over her, found and kept her photo, finds her beautiful, that he reads out her letters to his creatures that he loves more than anything in the world? Surely this must be a dream? If Tina had not seen her sister and the boy she’d tried so hard to save just jump into Grindlewald’s flame, she’s sure she would’ve thought so. 

Newt’s still looking at her, in the eye, refusing to look away. It’s how she always hoped he’d look at her when he came back to New York with his book. It’s how he looked at her when she left. When she said ‘Salamanders’. Newt's mouth is slightly open, and there’s ash hanging in his floppy hair. 

“I slept with yours, under my pillow,” Tina admits carefully, slightly nervous at the admission, “They smelled like you, it was almost like you were-“ Newt’s eyes widen comically and Tina turns away, burning with embarrassment as she realises what that just sounded like. She just manages to not apparate away from him, when he grabs her hand.   
It’s sweaty; covered in dirt and ash. She herself, has a rather deep cut, and the sticky red intermingles between their palms. Neither move away, even when the blood begins to drop down Tina’s wrist. 

“I’m glad,” Newt says so seriously that Tina’s heart skips a beat, “I’m glad, because I dreamed about you being with me too,” She stares, and feels her mouth fall agar. His lips quirk up at her reaction. Tina’s breathing gets faster as he winks at her easily, his smile slipping into something almost cheeky. He’s a confident unsocial person. Tina would never wink first. She does wink back however, and Newt squeezes her hand gently, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand. Every hair on her arm stands up as his callouses catch on her skin, and Tina bites down on her lip at the sensation. Newt’s eyes drop down. Then back up. Then back down again. 

“You really are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen,” Newt murmurs breathlessly. 

Tina looks around. Jacob and Theseus both have their backs turned. Yusuf and Nagini may notice, but only if they look to the right, then look down. Surely the odds are with them. Tina wets her lips. Then she picks up their enclosed hands, and presses her lips to his, right over the tiny scratch that ornates it. He smells faintly of fur and parchment. Tina looks up tentatively. Newt’s watching her, his eyebrows furrowed- almost combining as one- as if she’s hurt him. He tugs their hands into his lap, and Tina and the niffler jolt forward. He creature jumps out of their arms, huffy at his master’s sudden movement. Tina stays entrapped however, caught in his grip and caught in his gaze. 

“Tina, please, please tell me you’ll stay, here or in London,” Newt pleads her, almost begs. Her hand is caught between his own and his stomach. Tina can feel his, sharp, short breaths on her skin, the way he inhales and exhales, “At least for a while, I just don’t think I could bear… I don’t want-” Newt’s face twists painfully, and he looks down, his lips trembling, much like they did in the records room. 

Tina remembers what it was like, waiting anxiously every week for news. For a doubled paged letter in his scrawled hand. How she hungrily, then destructively drained, analysed every word, every letter, every brush stroke. How terribly she misjudged everything. How their miscommunication could’ve just been fixed by what they’re doing now. Sitting side by side. Talking. Seeing the raw emotions in each other’s eyes. Feeling the taste of his skin on her lips. Hearing the sound of their equally fluttering heart beats.

Tina thinks back on her empty apartment in New York, that will always echo with Queenie’s face. She thinks of her current job, and how her current disobedience has probably lost it anyway. She thinks about how everyone she loves and cares about is now on this side of the ocean, on the side of good or the side of evil, and the fact that if she went back home she’d most likely be on the next boat over in any case. 

Most of all Tina thinks about the man currently holding her hand so close to his stomach she can feel the heat of his skin. She thinks how much she would love to be able to wake to know she’ll be seeing him that day. And the next day, and the day after that without the threat of knowing she was leaving soon, or he was. That they could spend every moment together if they wanted to. That she could come home from work to him, his smile and his creatures. That they could just be together. Together. 

Tina smiles softly. Newt catches it out of the corner of his eye, a he looks up tentatively optimistic.

“I want to stay,” Tina tells him honestly, and Newt smiles brightly, pulling their enclosed hands up to his chest, “But I have no idea where-“

“With me,” Newt blurts out quickly, his knee bumping against her own, “You can stay with me,” 

“Really?” Tina asks breathlessly muddled. A single woman and a bachelor living together? She thought the rules of propriety were stricter in England. Newt, must sense the line of her thoughts, as he looks quickly up at their friends where they are heartily enjoying Flamel’s croissants. 

“And Jacob of course,” Newt reaffirms hastily, “And Nagini if she wants to, everybody really,” 

“Yes, right,” Tina agrees with him, smiling widely, “Everybody,” 

“Everybody what?” Jacob asks, sitting down next to Tina and offering her a croissant. Theseus sidles down next to Newt, two croissants in hand. Newt quickly takes their enclosed hands and places them down softly on the cool ground in-between them away from their friends eyes. Neither of them let go. 

The sun has fully risen now, blanketing the sorry group in sweet sunshine. It stains their skin, warming them with hope. Tina takes a bite of croissant- it’s delicious. 

“Everybody,” Tina says tremendously, looking round at everyone with a small smile, “Is going to be okay,” They all tentatively smile back, even Theseus though his eyes still look haunted. Newt’s smile is the widest. He gives her hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Yeah,” Newt nods, “Yeah we are,”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
